Daddy's Little Girl PL
by irlandka94
Summary: Kiedy biologiczny ojciec jego córki powraca, pragnąc miejsca w jej życiu, Draco Malfoy zaczyna kwestionować swoje własne miejsce w jej sercu.


Tytuł: Daddy's Little Girl  
Autor: LoveBughOC  
Rodzaj: Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: K  
Status: One-Shot  
Zgoda: Czekam  
Beta: Wspaniała, najcudowniejsza, niezastąpiona Rzan!  
Beta z 26/05/'15: Katja

Jest to miniaturka, którą ktoś zareklamował na Dramione Fanfic Recommendations i z pierwszymi linijkami tekstu się zakochałam. Jest on lekki, słodki i opowiada nam o relacjach jakie łączą Draco i Rose - córkę Hermiony. Po przeczytaniu jedyne o czym myślałam, to jaka szkoda, że polscy fani Dramione nie mają jak przeczytać takie cudo. Nie tracąc ani chwili dłużej, napisałam do autorki i wzięłam się za tłumaczenie.

Razem z Rzan miałyśmy problem z czasami, mnie osobiście bardziej podobała się wersja z czasem przeszłym, ale zdecydowałyśmy się iść za autorką oryginału i pisać raz w teraźniejszości, raz w przeszłości. A jakie Wy macie na ten temat zdanie? Jeśli lepiej jest w czasie przeszłym, można nagiąć tłumaczenie pod tym względem, czy trzymać się oryginału? Jeśli tak, powinnam zmienić? Bardzo będę wdzięczna za radę w tej sprawie!

Zapraszam! : *

PS: Jest ona dla tej zołzy za bycie moją pierwszą czytelniczką, za jej pierwszy, pierwszy komentarz, za dobre rady, za miłe słowa, burze mózgów do Nowych Szans, za powiedzenie, kiedy coś nie ma sensu, za wszystkie wspaniałe opowiadania jakie mi poleciła, za to, że możemy się razem pośmiać, za bycie moją prywatną panią psycholog! za to, że jest pierwszą dziewczyną co tańczy poledance jaką znam, za to, że w wielu sprawach mamy te same zdanie i za to, że dzięki niej po części mam swoją serię HP! A najbardziej za to, że jest tak cudowną, otwartą, ciepłą osóbką, której nie mogę się doczekać zobaczyć bez ekranu komputera : ) Dziękuję, że jesteś!

Przegapił jej pierwszy uśmiech. Jej pierwszy śmiech. Jej pierwsze kroki i jej pierwsze słowa.

Przegapił jej pierwsze urodziny i jej pierwsze Boże Narodzenie.

Przegapił jej pierwszego zęba i pierwszego fryzjera.

Przegapił jej pierwszą bajkę na dobranoc.

Przegapił masę rzeczy; rzeczy, których już nigdy więcej z nią nie przeżyje — i do końca życia będzie się czuł źle z tego powodu, dlatego też poprzysiągł sobie, że będzie przy niej już zawsze, nieważne co.

Pokochał ją od pierwszego spojrzenia, kiedy miała trzy latka — co nie trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że była córką swojej matki.

W swoje czwarte urodziny nazwała go "Tatusiem", siedem miesięcy po tym, jak ją poznał.

Kupił jej pierwszą "prawdziwą" książkę (a na jej dziewiąte urodziny podarował jej pierwszą miotłę).

Podczas ich pierwszych, wspólnych świąt, pocałował jej mamę pod jemiołą, a chwilę później i ją obdarzył całusem.

Uleczył jej pierwsze obdarte kolano, lecz mimo to płakała, póki nie wycałował go całego.

Był koniem dla swojej księżniczki, chodził z nią na przyjęcia herbaciane i nosił ją na barana, kiedy spacerowali, żeby mogła widzieć, to co on. (Wcale nie wiedziała, że marzył, by to właśnie on mógł widzieć rzeczy w taki sposób, jak ona. )

Uklęknął na jednym kolanie i oświadczył się jej i jej mamie — obie powiedziały "tak".

Kiedy miała sześć lat, powiedzieli jej, że będzie miała młodszego braciszka albo siostrzyczkę. Trzymał ją przez cztery godziny, w ciągu których płakała — ponieważ nie będzie jej prawdziwym tatą, a nowa dzidzia będzie naprawdę jego. (Mówi jej, że posiadanie drugiego dziecka nigdy niczego nie zmieni, bo będzie ją kochał zawsze tak samo).

Chodził na jej każdy mecz piłki nożnej — nawet jeśli nie rozumiał zasad gry — i po pracy trenował z nią na przednim ogródku.

Piekł z nią w każdą niedzielę i raz w miesiącu chodzili na lody, do lodziarni w dół ulicy.

Powiedział jej, że nie ma prawa chodzić na randki, dopóki nie skończy trzydziestu pięciu lat, i skakał z radości, kiedy się z nim zgodziła.

Spędzał z nią godziny w bezpiecznych granicach jej fortecy z koców, opowiadając oraz słuchając opowieści, i marzył, by mogła zostać taka na zawsze.

Był, gdy na jedenaste urodziny dostała swój pierwszy list z Hogwartu i cała czwórka poszła tego samego popołudnia na Diagon Alley. (I rozpieścił ją pomimo cichych protestów jej matki.)

Prawie płakał, kiedy wysyła mu przez okno pociągu buziaka. (I oprawił jej pierwszy list do domu, po czym powiesił go w sypialni.)

Prawie miał zawał serca, gdy wróciła do domu na święta na drugim roku i oznajmiła, że podoba jej się pewien chłopak — na domiar złego — starszy.

Kiedy przeżywała swoje pierwsze złamanie serca w wieku piętnastu lat, z powodu chłopca, który był jej zauroczeniem sprzed trzech lat, zaczesał jej skołtunione włosy do tyłu, wytarł łzy i krzyknął do jej matki, by znalazła jego różdżkę. (I był najbardziej dumnym ojcem na ziemi, kiedy dwa lata później, przeżywając swoje drugie rozstanie, opowiedziała mu o wszystkich sposobach, w jaki przeklęła swojego byłego chłopaka.)

Był jeszcze bardziej dumny, kiedy ukończyła Hogwart z najlepszymi wynikami — dokładnie tak, jak jej mama.

Nie była jego biologiczną córką, ale mimo wszystko, została jego małą dziewczynką. Jego aniołkiem. Jego Rose Weasley—Malfoy. 

Draco Malfoy wpatrywał się w mężczyznę przed nim, z zaciśniętymi pięściami i z nowo znalezioną nienawiścią, ignorując fakt, że jego oczy mają ten sam odcień niebieskiego jak jego córki. Ronald Weasley. Czuł się chory. I zły. I zmieszany. Jednak przede wszystkim chciał ją chronić — tak bardzo, tak zaciekle ze wszystkich sił. Chronić swoją małą dziewczynkę — choć taka mała już nie była, mając osiemnaście lat — której świat miał się przewrócić do góry nogami.

Zrobił krok naprzód, unosząc jednocześnie zaciśniętą pięść, oślepiony czystą furią, która krążyła w jego żyłach — jednak powstrzymała go mała, delikatna dłoń na jego torsie. Spojrzał w dół na swoją żonę, która, wciąż ubrana w uniform do pracy, stanęła pomiędzy nimi. Potrząsnęła głową, dając mu do zrozumienia, że ma się kontrolować, mimo tego, że w jej rozszerzonych, brązowych oczach doskonale widział niezdecydowanie.

— Przyszłem porozmawiać z Hermioną — powiedział Ron. — Już jej mówiłem...

— Nie próbuj ze mną pogrywać, Weasley. Czego chcesz?

— Draco… — wyszeptała Hermiona, a Ron westchnął.

— Miałem nadzieję, że mogę zobaczyć się z Rose.

— Nie ma jej.

— Widzę.

— Ron, może to nie jest dobry moment.— Głos Hermiony jest cichy i delikatny.

— Więc, powiedz mi, kiedy będzie on ?

— Ja tylko… Nie wydaje mi się, by zrzucenie tego tak na nią było dobrym pomysłem. Myślę, że powinnam wpierw sama z nią porozmawiać, dać jej się zastanowić.

Draco spojrzał to na swoją żonę, to na dawnego - i obecnego - wroga ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Porozmawiać z nią o czym, ma pomyśleć o czym?

Hermiona patrzała na niego, z delikatnością w oczach, które już go przepraszały.

— Ron chce ją zobaczyć…

— Tak, już to zrozumiałem — wymamrotał zniecierpliwony Draco.

— … a potem, ma nadzieję stać się częścią jej życia — dokończyła kobieta.

Draco zamrugał oczami, nie dowierzając i cofnął się, czując, jakby ukochana uderzyła go w pierś. Tego momentu obawiał się od lat, a dokładniej odkąd Rose po raz pierwszy nazwała go swoim Tatusiem. Właśnie tej chwili bał się bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego.

— Nie. — To krótkie, zaprzeczające słowo automatycznie wydostało się z jego ust. — Nie, nie zgadzam się.

— To nie jest twoja decyzja, Malfoy.

— W cholerę nie jest — warknął Draco, robiąc krok do przodu, tylko po to, by zostać zatrzymanym przez drobne ciało Hermiony.

— Jestem jej ojcem...

— To ja jestem jej ojcem! — Draco przerwał mu zimnym, zezłoszczonym głosem. — Straciłeś jakiekolwiek prawa z chwilą odejścia od niej.

— Draco — zawołała Hermiona delikatnie, próbując go uspokoić.

— Nie możesz na poważnie o tym myśleć, Hermiono — zakpił, równocześnie patrząc na nią z niedowierzeniem. — Porzucił cię. Zostawił samą z dwumiesięcznym niemowlakiem. Zostawił swoje jedyne dziecko…

— Wiem o tym, ale...

— Ale co? Jak możesz…

— Bo to nie jest nasza decyzja, Draco — powiedziała miękko Hermiona. — Jest już pełnoletnia… Ma prawo do swoich własnych decyzji i jeśli tę podejmiemy za nią, bez rozmowy o tym, bez — przynajmniej — powiedzenia jej o tym, nigdy nam tego nie wybaczy.

Zamrugał ponownie, dalej spoglądając na nią w ciszy, pozwalając, by jej słowa w końcu do niego dotarły. Miała rację. Wiedział, że ma rację.. I tak bardzo nienawidzi tego, że ją miała.

 **[Tydzień później]**

Zawsze kochał to, że Rose odziedziczyła po swojej matce zarówno serce, jak i mądrość. Sposób, w jaki troszczyła się o wszystko, co żyje, zaczynając od mrówek, które zawsze znalazły drogę do jej piaskownicy, poprzez bezdomnych, którym kupowała w każdy piątek jedzenie przed biblioteką. To, że zawsze była, gdy jej potrzebowałeś, albo jeśli tylko chciało się z nią porozmawiać o swoim dniu. Sposób, w jaki bardziej troszczyła się o uczucia innych niż swoje własne. To, jak przejęła podejście swojej matki na temat W.E.S.Z.

Dzisiaj jednak pragnął, by nie była tak bardzo wyrozumiała.

Patrzył na swoją córkę — dorosłą i piękną, odbicie lustrzane swojej przepięknej matki — i nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Stała na wprost lustra w przedpokoju, doprowadzając swój wygląd do perfekcji. Jeszcze tydzień temu robiła dokładnie to samo przed swoją randką i nagle, pierwszy raz życiu, o czym nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jest to możliwe, chciałby, by i dziś szykowała się na jedną z nich.

— Mamo, widziałaś moje białe baleriny?

— Są w twoim pokoju, skarbie.

Rose bez słowa zniknęła na schodach i jak na zawołanie w tym samym czasie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

— Otworzę! — krzyknęła Hermiona, zanim w ogóle zdążył zareagować. Ruszyła w stronę drzwi i otworzyła, witając Weasleya z lekkim, ciepłym uśmiechem. — Cześć, Ron.

— Dobry, jest już gotowa?

— Gotowa! — oznajmiła Rose, zeskakując podekstytowana co dwa schodki.

Dziewczyna rzuciła się w jego ramiona i ucałowała go w policzek na dowidzenia. Draco przysiąg, że właśnie dzięki temu był w stanie przebrnąć przez resztę dnia. Jej "Pa, tatusiu" odbijało się w jego głowie przez cały dzień.

 **[Dwa tygodnie później]**

— Nie stracisz jej.

— Jak długo tu stoisz? — zapytał Draco, słysząc za sobą głos swojej żony, równocześnie się odwracając w jej stronę.

— Wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, co dzieje się w tej twojej wielkiej głowie — odpowiedziała, przemierzając małą kuchnię, by owinąć swoje ramiona wokół jego talii i oprzeć policzek na ramieniu męża. Razem spojrzeli przez okno na rozgrywającą się scenę przed ich oczami.

Weasleyowie, Potterowie i oni — Malfoyowie — wszyscy razem zgromadzili się w Norze na niedzielne popołudnie; wliczając w to Ronalda Weasleya. Wszyscy poza Draco, a teraz też Hermioną, rozkoszowali się ciepłą pogodą i jasnymi promieniami słonecznymi w ogrodzie. Większość starszych dzieci grała w Quidditcha, a ci, co byli jeszcze za młodzi, biegali po soczyście zielonej trawie, przebierając szybko nogami i krzycząc.. Jednak jego uwaga skupiła się tylko na jednym dziecku i jednym dorosłym. Rose i Weasley.

Dokładniej mówiąc, to jego uwagę złapała ich interakcja. Przez ostatnie tygodnie ta dwójka stała się sobie całkiem bliska, co ciągle trzymało go na granicy wytrzymałości — co też powodowało u niego huśtawki nastroju.

Draco przez otwarte okno obserwował, jak Rose wybucha śmiechem w odpowiedzi na coś, co powiedział Weasley. Normalnie, gdyby tak bardzo się tym nie przejmował, a krew się w nim nie gotowała, mógłby zatopić się w jej pięknie brzmiącym śmiechu i się nim cieszyć.

— Powtórzę się. Nie stracisz jej — szepnęła Hermiona.

— Nie wiesz tego.

— Co-o… Właśnie, że wiem! — zapewniła, zadzierając głowę, by móc spojrzeć w jego popielate oczy. — Draco, jesteś jej tatą...

— On też — mruknął, po czym wzdychając, dodał: — Psiakrew, jest z nią spokrewniony!

— Ale to ty ją wychowałeś — szepnęła. — To ty byłeś dla niej, kiedy dorastała. To ty byłeś z nią, kiedy najbardziej potrzebowała właśnie ciebie. I ona nigdy tego nie zapomni, Draco. Na zawsze będziesz jej tatusiem.

— Tak jak on.

— Draco...

— Wiesz, że to prawda, Hermiona — powiedział, odwracając się od widoku jego wyjątkowej dziewczynki, która tak dobrze dogaduje się ze swoim prawdziwym ojcem. — On jest jej prawdziwym ojcem — jej biologicznym ojcem.

— To, że jest biologicznym, nie znaczy, że jest bardziej prawdziwy niż ty.

— Oni mają więź, Granger. Jedyną więź, której ja nigdy z nią nie będę miał.

— Tak, to prawda. Jednak ty i Rose też macie coś, czego Ron nigdy nie będzie mógł z nią mieć.

— I co to jest? — zapytał sceptycznie, patrząc w dół, na jej twarz z błyskiem nadziei w swoich oczach.

— Masz jej całe dzieciństwo, Draco — wyjaśniła. — Dawno temu byłeś jej całym światem, tak jak każdy tata jest tym światem dla swojej małej dziewczynki, póki nie odkryje reszty, tego, co jest poza nim. Jesteś pierwszym mężczyzną, którego pokochała; do ciebie porównywała wszystkich swoich chłopców, jak każda dziewczynka, która kocha swojego tatusia… — przerwała, łapiąc go za ramiona, by móc stanąć na palcach stóp, i złożyła słodkiego buziaka na jego wąskich ustach. — Nie stracisz jej, kochanie. Obiecuję.

— Tato… Tatuś!

Draco spojrzał w stronę, z której doszedł zabrzmiał jej głos, a na jego usta wkradł się uśmiech. Rose stała w wejściu ze swoim młodszym bratem, machając do niego. Jej niebieskie oczy migotały, a uśmiech rozświetlał wszystko dookoła i była tak bardzo… szczęśliwa.

— Tak, córeczko?

— Przestań z tym smęceniem i chodź na zewnątrz. — Zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową, czując, jak Hermiona złapała go za dłoń i pociągnęła za sobą.

— Robi się.

 **[Trzy dni później]**

Usłyszał, jak drzwi od jego gabinetu się otworzyły i zamknęły, a później delikatny dźwięk kroków, nim jej głos przerwał ciszę w pomieszczeniu.

— Tato… Tatusiu.

— Słucham, Rose—Pose*? — zapytał bez podnoszenia głowy.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, siadając na jednym z krzeseł — na krześle, którym oznajmiła, że należy do niej, gdy miała pięć lat. — Czy kiedykolwiek ci powiedziałam, jak bardzo kocham to, że jesteś jedynym, który mówi do mnie Rose-Pose? — zapytała, co wywołało uśmiech u mężczyzny.

— Nigdy.

— Tatusiu.

—Tak, Rose?

— Odłóż pióro i się skup — zarządziła z nutką ciepła w głosie. Oboje się zaśmiali, przypominając sobie pierwszy raz, gdy zażądała po raz pierwszy tego samego. (Miała cztery latka i powiedziała mu, że kiedy przychodzi do jego gabinetu porozmawiać, chciałaby słuchał. Obiecał wtedy, że obojętnie, kiedy usiądzie w tym krześle, będzie miała jego niepodzielną uwagę. Czasami nawet pozwalał jej usiąść na swoich kolanach. Dawał jej wtedy dodatkowe pióro, jakąś kartkę papieru i przebarwiał tusz na różowy, by mogła mu "pomóc" w pracy.)

Nie czekając dłużej, zrobił to, co mu tak ładnie kazała. Odłożywszy pióro na swoje miejsce, spojrzał na dziewczynę. Wyglądała tak bardzo podobnie do tej małej dziewczynki, która miała w zwyczaju przychodzić do niego, gdy jej się nudziło — a mimo tego była taka dorosła, prawda?

— Coś się stało?

— Nie chodzi o mnie, ale o ciebie.

— O mnie? Ale nic się ze mną nie dzieje.

— Tato, znam cię lepiej niż myślisz — powiedziała znacząco na niego patrząc. — Wiesz o tym, że… tylko dlatego, iż Ronald jest z powrotem w moim życiu… nie znaczy, że jesteś mniej moim tatą, prawa?— Draco zamrugał zaskoczony jej słowami.

— Ja… Tak, wiem — odpowiedział, ale w jego głosie nie ma przekonania.

Rose uśmiechnęła się, pochylając naprzód.

— Wiesz, co sprawia, że jesteś najlepszym tatą na świecie?

— Nie… co? — zapytał opierając się w fotelu, splatając ramiona na wysokości klatki piersiowej.

— Fakt, że mnie wybrałeś — szepcze Rose. — Wybrałeś mnie, tatusiu. Nie musiałeś mnie kochać, mimo tego to zrobiłeś...

— Kocham, Rosie. Naprawdę cię kocham.

— Wiem, że kochasz. I ja ciebie też, wiesz o tym, prawda?

— Yhmm… — wymamrotał, uśmiechając się delikatnie. — Tak, kochanie, wiem.

— Dlatego jesteś najlepszym tatą na świecie — powiedziała, wyciągając rękę na biurku, prosząc bez słów o jego. Draco wziął jej mniejszą dłoń w swoją większą i potarł opuszkiem kciuka miękką, gładką skórę. — Nie każdy może powiedzieć, że ojciec wybrał, by ich kochać, ale ja tak. Nie byłam twoją odpowiedzialnością i nie byłam twoim dzieckiem, ale to nigdy nie miało żadnego znaczenia dla ciebie. Traktowałeś mnie, jakbym była twoja. Nigdy nie byłam dla ciebie pasierbicą albo córką twojej żony. Ja po prostu byłam twoją córką.

Draco wpatrywał się na ich splecione dłonie i uśmiechnął.

— Ron jest moim ojcem przez krew. Dał mi życie i to wszystko... Ale ty… Ty mi dałeś cały świat. Dałeś mi wszystko i mnie kochałeś.

— Rosie, on też cię kochał… — powiedział niechętnie, a z jego ust wydobyło się westchnienie. — Myślę, że nie był gotowy. Musiał cię kochać, inaczej nie wróciłby.

Dziewczyna uśmiecha się i ścisnęła jego dłoń.

— Musiało ci być ciężko to powiedzieć.

— Nie masz pojęcia — odpowiedział ze śmiechem, kręcąc głową.

— Danie drugiej szansy Ronowi… to coś, co muszę zrobić.

— Cóż, jesteś córką swojej mamy, a drugie szanse są jej specjalnością. Coś o tym wiem. — Draco uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, na co Rose zachichotała.

— Jestem też twoją córką. I nie stracisz mnie, tato.

— Obiecujesz?

— Obiecuję.

Wysunęła wolną rękę przez biurko i zaoferowała mu mały palec dłoni. Splótł swój palec z jej i unosi ich dłonie do swoich ust, całując jej knycie. Rose zaśmiała się i skopiowała jego gest.

— Kocham, cię tato.

— Ja ciebie mocniej, Rose-pose.

* Rose- pose - jest to gra słów, która straciła by cały sens i magię w tłumaczeniu, dlatego zostawiłam po angielsku.


End file.
